With development of science technology, more and more electric device has display function are widely use for daily life and work and bring huge convinces, therefore the electric device has display function become an indispensable and important tool of life. The electric device usually includes array substrate. The array substrate includes non-display region and display region. The display region usually positioned functional circuit for driving electric device to work for example touch electrode. The non-display region is positioned around the display region, and usually positioned testing pins. The manufacturing of electric device is to cell, package the array substrate, liquid crystal layer and color filter substrate. Generally, it needs to testing short circuit or broken circuit of the functional circuit of the array substrate after or before the cell process. In order to test the array substrate, positioning the testing switch circuit and testing signal outputting terminal on outputting pin of the non-display region of the array substrate for testing whether the array substrate functional circuit is short circuit or broken circuit in the traditional way. For connivance positioning the probe, the volume of testing signal inputting terminal usually more big (single terminal 400 um×400 um, totally have 10-20 terminals), it will occupy more space and not benefiting to narrow frame of electric device.